An exhaust system conducts hot exhaust gases generated by an engine through various exhaust components to reduce emissions and control noise. The exhaust system includes an injection system that injects a reducing agent, such as a solution of urea and water for example, upstream of a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst. A mixer is positioned upstream of the SCR catalyst and mixes engine exhaust gases and products of urea transformation.
The doser typically sprays the urea into the exhaust stream. In one known configuration, the doser is mounted to an outer peripheral surface of the mixer and is configured to direct the spray radially inwardly toward a center of the mixer. This spray configuration can result in increased urea deposit formation.